


Imagine: Tending to Arthur's wounds

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Implied Smut, Injured Arthur Morgan, Some minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Arthur comes back from a job in pretty bad shape. You look after him, cleaning up his wounds. Forever our stubborn cowboy, you have to remind him how much you love him.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader Insert, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Imagine: Tending to Arthur's wounds

“Sit still, will you? I haven’t even touched you yet!” You held the damp cloth in the air, ready to dab at Arthur’s wounds. Instead, he was wincing in pain before you even touch him with it. “Now, stop moving! I need to get this dry blood off your dumb face.”

Like a disciplined child, he did as he was told and sat still while you gently wiped the dirt and blood away from his brow. He still winced when you touched him, but he was much more restrained with his whinging. Slowly, you worked your way down his cheek after dipping the cloth in the bowl of water, using it to break up the dirt that was imbedded in his beard.

“Remind me again why you’re in this sorry state?” you questioned him playfully, ignoring the way he rolled his eyes at you as you continued to wash away the dirt and muck from his face. “For once I’d like to see your handsome face, not all this shit on you every time you come back to camp.”

“Don’t go teasing me, Y/N. I ain’t handsome.” He spoke softly, looking away from you as he held your wrist, stopping your gentle washing of his face. “I don’t need you fussing over me like this. Besides, you just said I had a dumb face.”

“I’m going to fuss over you whether you like it or not, Arthur.” You lifted his chin with you free hand, forcing him to look up at you. His beautiful blue eyes were tired and strained, his lips slightly swollen from the cuts that marked him; his hair was slightly unkempt, and his beard was in desperate need of a tidy up. But he was still handsome, nonetheless. You just wished that he could see how handsome he was. Underneath the dirt and grit, and rough appearance, he was worth his weight in gold. “And you had a dumb face when you weren’t sitting still.”

He only sighed heavily, looking away from you again as he released your wrist from his grasp. You’d had this conversation with him more times than you could count, and every time it ended in an argument. He just refused to believe you. He’d always considered himself an ugly misled fool, someone that had no purpose in life – and he couldn’t have been more wrong.

That’s when you decided to show him how much he meant to you and to show him how much you loved him. You adored every inch of him and tonight felt like the perfect time to prove it. You planned on taking your time with him tonight, loving him in all the ways he deserved.  
Instead of responding to his dismissive attitude towards you, you placed the cloth in the bowl of water and put it on the floor below his cot. With a gentle nudge on his shoulders, you encouraged him to lay back comfortably.

“What are you doing?” He was confused at your gesture, but more than willing to oblige. He could tell you were planning something, but he didn’t know what exactly and he wasn’t about to ask too many questions in case you changed your mind.

“We’ve been down this road before and we are not having an argument tonight,” before he could argue with you, your lips were on his in a slow and deep kiss. With a hand on his chest and your other resting on his cheek, you held him firmly to down on the cot. He didn’t fight back, but instead relaxed under your touch. With a soft sigh, he let you unbutton his shirt, revelling in the way you kissed and nibbled every inch of exposed skin. “Now shut up and relax. I want tonight to be about you.”


End file.
